Construction
Foundation (基礎) Increases the amount of floors you can build on your tower. This is not accessed via the construction menu, simply upgrade the existing foundation. Production Floor (生産) Kitchen (厨房) Produces Food. Magic Furnace (魔力炉) Produces Magic. Gold Forging Furnace (錬金炉) Produces Gold. Quarry (採石所) Produces Crystal. Refinery (製油所) Produces Fuel. Storage Floor (備蓄) Pantry (食料庫) Increases Food storage. Magic Depot (魔力庫) Increases Magic storage. Gold Depot (貴金属庫) Increases Gold storage. Crystal Depot (宝石庫) Increases Crystal storage. Bunker (燃料庫) Increases Fuel storage. Support Floors (補助) Distribution Station (集配所) Automatically recovers produced materials a certain number of floors above it (depending on it's level). Unlocked after clearing Magical Beasts Plain Map. Productive Cooperation (生産組合) Increases the production of floors above it (depending on it's level). Unlocked after clearing Fluttering Leaf Garden Map. Wind God's Shrine (風神の社) Decreases the amount of steam present in an Bathhouse. You can only build as many as you have Bathhouses (to a maximum of four). Unlocked after clearing Deep Green Map. Temple of Life (生命の神殿) Decreases the time it takes for a Kenhime to recover in the Rest Area. You can only build as many as you have Rest Areas (to a maximum of six). Unlocked after clearing Insect Forest Trail Map. Training Field (修練場) Train a group of Kenhime for gaining 3000 experience point for several hours. You can only build as many as you have Kenhime Office (to a maximum of four). Unlocked after clearing Insect Forest Trail Map. Offensive God’s Shrine (攻勢神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will enhance Kenhime’s attack. Unlocked after clearing Unexplored Lode Map. Defensive God’s Shrine (防備神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will enhance Kenhime’s defense. Unlocked after clearing Collapsed Stone Quarry Map. Concentration God’s Shrine (集中神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will enhance Kenhime’s accuracy. Unlocked after clearing Noxious Smoke Road Map. Evasion God’s Shrine (回避神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will enhance Kenhime’s evasion. Unlocked after clearing Death Graveyard Map. Pedagogy God’s Shrine (教範神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will accelerate the growth (experience point) of Kenhime during explore. Unlocked after clearing Landing of the Mystic Flames Map. Vanguard God’s Shrine (先陣神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will help take the preemptive action (First Attack) during explore. Unlocked after clearing Lava Cave Map. Skill God’s Shrine (技能神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will aid skills to trigger. Unlocked after clearing Jaw of Ignition Map. Construction God’s Shrine (建築神の社) Shrine that was dedicated to God that will increase Kenhime’s Construction Point. Unlocked after clearing Deepest Map. Facilities (施設) These floors are built on your smaller administration tower. "Building permit" required to build each facility. Initially, each Master granted permit to build 2 Kenhime Offices, 2 Trap Depots, 2 Rest Areas, and 1 Bathhouse. Kenhime Office (建姫詰所) Unlocks another team when built, to a maximum of four. Trap Depot (罠保管庫) Increases the amount of traps you can have at once, to a maximum of four. Rest Area (休憩所) Increases the amount of slots in your Rest Area, to a maximum of six. Bathhouse (浴場) Increases the amount of available Bathhouses, to a maximum of four. Trading Post (交易所) Enable access to Trading Post. Forging Factory (錬成所) Floor to craft and synthesize accessories. Unlocked after clearing Magic Tower Outskirts Map. Battle Arena (武闘場) Floor to compete each other Kenhime abilities (PVP). Unlocked after clearing Fluttering Leaf Garden Map. Special (特別) Can only be built after getting its permit from events and tourneys. Treated as "trophies" or testament to the great contribution from respective event. No effect other than being decorations. External Links * OLET wikiwiki.jp